The invention is directed to a hinge having a furniture carcass-side hinge portion adapted to be preassembled to a furniture carcass and a door-side hinge portion adapted to be preassembled to a door wing.
Multi-link hinges often have the possibility of three-dimensional adjustment at the frame part in a hinge arm and, due to the link mechanism, generally have a restricted opening angle. Since multi-link hinges have no parts visible from outside, a correction of the door position achieved by the adjustment of the hinges is not discernible from outside.
Due to an outside axis, single axis hinges have a large opening angle of 180-270°, for example. Typically, they are provided with a two-dimensional adjustment comprising a height adjustment at the furniture carcass-side hinge portion and a lateral adjustment in the door-side hinge portion. Rarely, a depth adjustment is realized at the carcass-side hinge portion by means of fastening screws situated in oblong holes. Since the lateral adjustment can be realized in the door-side hinge portion, single axis hinges may have a furniture carcass-side hinge portion lying flat on the furniture carcass, most frequently taking the form of a flat flange plate.
By incorporating all adjustment means for three-dimensional adjustment in the furniture carcass-side hinge portion, multi-link hinges become complex, whereby their structure is high with respect to the furniture carcass. The lateral adjustment is realized as a rotation about a pivot point located within the furniture carcass-side hinge portion, whereby the lateral adjustment also entails a change in the depth setting. Multi-link hinges exist that attempt to avoid a simultaneous depth adjustment by means of additional components. Thus, the structure of the furniture carcass-side hinge portion becomes even more intricate and the structural height would be even larger. For large opening angles, further links are required which also results in complex designs increasing the structural height of the furniture carcass-side hinge portion. Thus, in cabinets with organizing means, the use of such multi-link hinges is greatly impeded or outright impossible.
With single axis hinges, the outside axis is situated far on the outside, especially if an opening angle of up to 270° is desired. If a correction of the position of the door wing is necessary, the elements receiving the link axis are changed in their position visible from outside with respect to the door wing or adjacent link axes, as can be seen in FIG. 1, for example. In the event of a necessary lateral adjustment, a gap is formed between the elements receiving the link axis and the door wing, and after a height adjustment, the elements receiving the link axes of neighboring cabinets are at different vertical positions. With double hinges, a height adjustment is only possible for both doors together.